User blog:Dingo Man/The Unholy Trinity: Chapter 5- Mr. Benson, Your Reckoning is at Hand.
As their wagon climbed the rocky hills up to Rattle Snake Hollow, Welch asked the duo "So why do want this Edward guy dead so much"? "It's Elijah, and let's just say he did something unforgivable to us in the past," Owen answered, "that's all you need to know and nothing more". Welch nodded to him once and began cleaning his Colt Dragoon. "Isn't that gun a little dated partner"? Paul asked. "Maybe, but it holds six shots, it's reliable, and it's a God damn hand cannon! It'll take a man's horse right out from under him with a single shot and then some". "I reckon it's cause it was designed to do just that." Owen said sarcastically. The trio chuckled at the comment and were nearing the Hollow. "I reckon we just go in shooting then?" Welch asked. "Don't see why not," replied John, "if he's still there". They could see the wagon off in the distance and Owen flaunted a quick grin at John who just rolled his eyes. They hopped off the wagon and walked up to Elijah's camp. It was empty, the fire put out and all his equipment packed away. "He hasn't shown up yet." John said. "Wrong, as usual John." said an unfamiliar voice. It was Elijah, and he had a Whitworth rifle aimed at Welch's back. "Honestly Elijah, you still got that dirty ol' musket? You really are broke." Owen said in a condescending tone. "Clearly, now why don't you all just get back on your wagon and leave me be, unless you want your friend here to have a hole the size of an apple blown into 'im". "With that old thing you'll be lucky if you can hit 'im. Did that gun EVER shoot straight?" John said smiling. The only one who didn't seem to partake in the insulting of Elijah was Welch, who said nervously "Ok guys, come on, let's just get out of here now..." "O please do," Elijah said, "but before you go, why don't ya throw all your money onto the ground so your old pal Elijah can get himself a drink. Would you be so kind"? The three men complied with his request. Welch said, "I keep my money in my boot." and bent down to retrieve it. When he bent over, Elijah forgot to keep is eye on Owen and John, who drew their revolvers and fanned them, unloading all six shots from each gun in only a few seconds. Elijah dropped the musket and before he knew what happened, he was on the ground choking on his own blood. His once slicked back hair was now a ruffled mess. He was white as a ghost with a good amount of blood running off his chin and down to his chest. He was struggling to speak and his arms were raised half into the air, trembling. He'd been shot nine times in the torso and had only seconds left to live. The last things he struggled to say was "M..m..my Luh luh luh Lord....it's all so col....col..." Elijah went limp and his eyes widened. He was dead. Welch got up and was visibly shaken by the experiance, but turned around in a rage and shot the now dead Elijah in the forehead. "STUPID SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled, while Owen and John were laughing. "Well, that takes care of him. Grab his supplies and let's go. John, ride his wagon into town and sell the mares." Owen said. He turned to Welch and said "So what are you gonna do now partner"? Welch answered "Well, I ain't got no place to go, so maybe...I dunno, could I ride with you two for a while"? "Well, I don't see know harm in that. We got another man that needs killin' so maybe you could be of some assistance." Owen said, looking at John. John said begrudgingly, "Fine, but if he messes up even once then he's done". "Fair enough!" Welch said happily, loading up some vitals into the wagon. John climbed onto Elijah's wagon and Owen and Welch onto theirs, then rode to Armadillo, leaving Elijah's mangled body to rot in the blazing New Austin sun and to be eaten by wildlife. Category:Blog posts